This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The run-times of portable devices (e.g., cell phones, PDA's, etc.) are limited by the size of the battery packs used to power these devices. Generally, the battery packs of these devices are recharged by connecting the batteries and/or the devices to chargers that receive power from external AC or DC power sources.
When a user travels and does not have access to the typical external power sources used to recharge the battery packs powering the user's various portable devices, the user is generally required to carry extra batteries and/or bulky chargers for each portable device he or she has to extend the use time of those devices.
In addition, portable mirrors are a necessity for traveling women for carefully applying makeup. Traveling women are often required to consistently apply makeup in a professional manner with high-fashion looks and quality results, regardless of their location. Unfortunately, this requires the women to carry on at all times one or more mirrors and make up accessories in order to consistently and properly apply makeup when traveling or on the go. Hence, for a traveling or mobile man or women who desires both a portable charger and portable mirror, he or she will need to carry on himself or herself at least two separate physical items.
As can be seen, there is a need for a combined portable charger and portable mirror that allows both men and women to charge their mobile electronic devices and further allow them to use a mirror to check any facial or body area and/or apply make-up regardless of their location.